Heroína
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: Sus amigos le habian dicho que él era su héroe, pero ¿Quién sería el "héroe" en la historia de Satoru? Satoru/Airi
**Nota del autor:**

– Las palabras en _cursiva_ y entre comillas son los pensamientos de Satoru.

– Cuando las palabras están en negritas significa que fue un pensamiento de Satoru en voz alta.

– Fic basado en el anime.

Erased le pertenece a su respectivo autor.

 **Resumen:** Los amigos de Satoru le habían dicho que él era su héroe, pero ¿Quién sería el "héroe" en la historia de Satoru?

* * *

 **Heroína**

Debido al frio invernal se podía observar el aliento del hombre y el de la chica que se encontraba n bajo el puente protegiéndose de la nieve que caía.

– Ahh parece que continuará por un buen rato… – comentó la chica despreocupadamente.

– Eso parece – respondió al ver el cielo gris a su derecha, luego bajo la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en la adolecente que se encontraba parada a su lado y que arreglaba el lente de su cámara con una sonrisa en el rostro.

" _En verdad es ella…"_ luego bajo la mirada observando sus pies _"Otra vez… tengo ese sentimiento de haber visto un sueño lejano… aquella vida, la estaba olvidando, bueno, no había nada valioso en ella con excepción de mi madre y…."_ volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su derecha para ver a la chica, pero esta vez notó que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, esto hizo que se sorprendiera.

– Disculpa – dijo la chica – Me parece haberlo visto en algún lado.

– ¿Eh? – expresó incrédulo, ya que esa frase se puede malinterpretar.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo recuerdo! – exclamó sobresaltada dando unos pasos parándose frente a él y apuntándole con el dedo – ¡Salió en una revista! ¡Es un mangaka!

– Em si, hace muy poco se estrenó un anime de mi manga así que…

– ¿Qué? ¡Eso es asombroso! – siguió sorprendida acercándosele un poco.

Satoru no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar en ese momento mientras que el viento parecía aumentar, pero de pronto el semblante de la chica cambió, ahora mostraba una mirada triste desviado la mirada.

– En la revista… – continuó más calmada – Se mencionaba que usted estuvo en coma por algunos años…

– Ahh – expresó comprendiendo, luego la chica lo volvió a observar.

– ¿Eso es verdad?

Satoru se encontraba apunto de responderle pero la chica se le adelantó.

– Ahh disculpe pregunté algo que no debía – se excusó sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

– No, no para nada – hablo rápidamente, y le mostró una sonrisa – Sí, estuve en coma 15 años.

– ¿15 años?

– Sí.

– Creo que, hace un tiempo lo había escuchado en las noticias… – comentó meditando.

– Ya veo… – comentó manteniendo su sonrisa al ver el rostro pensativo de Anri.

Ella parecía querer hacer más preguntas pero no lo hizo, luego se dirigió a su lado izquierdo y se sentó en el suelo. Al verla, Satoru hizo lo mismo sentándose al igual que ella.

" _Je, en verdad es irónico que este así con ella, bajo el mismo puente de la última vez que nos vimos"_ y entonces imágenes fugases del "sueño lejano" surcaron su mente _"En ese momento no pude proteger su presente, mis amigos me han dicho que soy su "héroe" pero… creo que no pude serlo para Airi, de hecho ella fue…"_

– Por cierto, me llamo Airi. Kagiri– dijo la chica sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

– Satoru Fujinuma.

– Mucho gusto Fujinuma – y le extendió la mano, este le correspondió el saludo.

– Puedes llamarme solo Satoru.

– ¿Eh?

"Ahh cierto, acabamos de conocernos no puedo ser tan informal"

– De acuerdo Satoru, también llámame solo Airi – respondió normalmente.

"Así es Airi, cualquiera pensaría raro pero ella no" volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cálida, que al parecer le pareció curioso a la chica.

Entonces, el fuerte viento que soplaba volvió a aumentar de intensidad golpeándolos violentamente.

– ¡El viento sopla muy fuerte! – exclamó preocupada la chica levantándose e intentando proteger su cámara y guardando su gorro en su chaqueta para que no se volara.

– ¡Mejor salgamos de aquí y busquemos otro lugar! – propuso Satoru con dificultad, ya que el viento gélido junto con la nieve que los golpeaba le dificultaban el habla y la vista.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó también elevando la voz para ser escuchada – ¡Vamos a otro lugar!

Y caminaron con esfuerzo hacia su derecha saliendo de la protección del puente, siguieron avanzando para llegar a la escalera cercana que subía a la calle, y entonces se escuchó un fuerte chillido, ambos voltearon hacia al rio y vieron como un pequeño perro había caído a las aguas. Todo ocurrió en segundos, Airi le pasó la cámara y corrió hacia el rio, Satoru la observó atónito como se alejaba, le pareció verla en cámara lenta como corría hacia el rio mientras que el viento mecía violentamente de un lado a otro sus ropas y su cabello, e imágenes de su pasado pasaron fugazmente por su mente de cuando él se adentró en las llamas para buscarla y encontrándola inconsciente.

– ¡Airi! – gritó desesperado e intentó alcanzarla pero no pudo, ella saltó sin pensarlo dos veces, el agua del rio le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y avanzó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar donde el pequeño perro que había caído. – ¡Airi! – volvió a gritar saltando también al agua y dejando la cámara en la tierra.

– ¡Lo tengo! – gritó la chica sujetando el perro en brazos que parecía inconsciente, y comenzó a caminar hacia el joven. Satoru llegó donde ella y la ayudo para llegar a la orilla, una vez allí Satoru la regañó.

– ¡Tonta, eso fue peligroso!

– ¡El agua no están profunda! ¡Y tenía que salvarlo! – respondió también molesta.

– ¡Ahh olvídalo es mejor salir de aquí! – y recogió la cámara – ¡Vamos, yo lo cargaré! – la chica le dio al perro, y tomo la cámara que el joven le pasaba – ¡Vámonos!

Ambos subieron las escaleras, y con la mirada buscaron por todas partes un lugar donde refugiarse.

– ¡Hay un local en esa esquina! ¡Vayamos allá! – dijo la joven, Satoru, quien había abierto su chaqueta para proteger al perro que cargaba bajo su brazo apoyándolo en su pecho, asintió y entonces ella agarró su mano libre y avanzaron, Airi caminaba delante de él al parecer para cortarle el viento.

El local se encontraba cerrado, pero por suerte un trabajador se encontraba allí y al verlos por el ventanal les abrió inmediatamente, después de agradecer el haberles abierto el trabajador comentó que en las noticias se hablaba la fuerte tormenta, también les paso unas toallas para secarse, las que Airi luego uso para ayudar al pequeño perro que de apoco despertaba pero aun parecía débil.

– Espero que sobreviva… – comentó preocupada sentada en el suelo al igual que Satoru.

" _En verdad es la misma Airi, siempre la misma, en esta vida como lo fue en el pasado lejano"_

– Lo siento.

– ¿Eh?

– Por haberte gritado antes.

– Ah descuida, yo también lamento haberte preocupado.

Ambos se sonrieron y continuaron descansando mientras esperaban que la tormenta de nieve pasara, el trabajador les había servido unos cafés que bebían calmadamente, y también les había ofrecido pasar hacia adentro fuera del local para que estuvieran cómodos pero ellos dijeron que esperarían a que el perro despertara para poder vigilarlo, y así se quedaron observando a través del ventanal.

– Ah cierto, debo llamar a mi tía para avisarle.

– ¡Cierto! también debo avisar a mi madre.

Después de hacerlo, ambos continuaron charlando hasta que el perro despertó por completo y se levantó.

– Parece que está bien – comentó Satoru.

– Menos mal – expresó aliviada – Aún así lo llevare a mi casa para que se recupere mejor aunque creo que mis tíos me regañaran jaja.

– " **Eres muy amable, Airi"** – la chica lo miro con los ojos bien abierto _– "¡Maldición, lo dije en voz alta_!".

– Gracias – comentó desviando la mirada.

La tormenta comenzaba a calmarse, y después de varios minutos un auto se estacionó frente al local, era el tío de Airi que vino a recogerla, la chica le pidió de por favor que también dejara a Satoru en su departamento y el tío no tuvo problemas aunque no estaba muy contento con llevar al perro, después de agradecerle al trabajador del local, se marcharon.

Al llegar al departamento Satoru se despidió normalmente, y entró a su hogar, allí fue recibido por su madre quien vivía con él, Satoru había insistido en que siguieran viviendo juntos después de todo quería compensar todo el tiempo perdido y todo el esfuerzo de su madre por cuidar de él mientras estuvo en coma.

Durante la cena, Satoru contó lo sucedido y recibió los mismos comentarios agudos de su madre que le había hecho en el "pasado" respecto a que debería salir con la chica, aunque Satoru no le prestó mucha atención. Después de comer el joven se dirigió a su habitacion y sentado en la cama sacó su celular, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido por lo que marcó el número de su amigo.

/Ah, Satoru ¿Cómo estás?/

– Bien, Kenya, ¿Tú como estas?

/Bien, gracias/

– ¿Ahora estas ocupado?

/¿Eh? no. Me encuentro en mi departamento, ¿Por qué?/

– Es que no quería molestarte.

/¿Sucedió algo?/

– Bueno… si – su voz cambio a un tono más serio que hizo preocupar a su amigo.

/¿Qué paso?/

– Es que… me encontré con una chica que ya conocía, bueno, que ahora no conozco pero conocí, digo…

/¿Te refieres como te sucedió cuando eraos niños? ¿Como cuando sabias que Hinazuki, Hiromi y Nakanishi estaban en peligro?/

Satoru nunca había dado detalles respecto de lo que podía hacer, acerca del "revivir" lo pasado, pero Kenya tenía una idea sobre eso, aunque tampoco le preguntó al respecto pensando seguramente que era lo mejor.

– Si…

/¿Esta chica también está en peligro? – preguntó seriamente – ¡Un momento! ¡Satoru no hagas nada peligroso!/

– ¡Kenya cálmate! no hice nada peligroso, solo… cuando empezó la tormenta salte al rio pero…

/¿QUE?/

Y así Satoru comenzó a relatarle con más calma lo sucedido a su amigo.

/Ya veo/

– De alguna forma… me alegra volverla a ver y saber que se encuentra bien – comentó con una sonrisa.

/Satoru, ¿Has pensado en volverla a ver?/

– ¿Eh?

/Cuando la vuelvas a ver, hazte de nuevo su amigo… también creo que deberías pedirle una cita/

– ¿Ah? ¡Kenya!

/Lo digo enserio/

– Ella debe tener 16, y yo 27.

/No es mucha la diferencia/

– Kenia no te burles.

/No me estoy burlando, lo digo enserio además solo has estado despierto unos 12 años ¿No?/

– En fin Kenya – expresó intentando no continuar con el tema – Gracias por escucharme, y disculpa por haberte molestado.

/Satoru no tienes que disculparte, quiero que me cuentes estas cosas, ¿De acuerdo?

– Sí.

Después de despedirse y colgar el teléfono, Satoru se hecho hacia atrás en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

" _Ya no somos compañeros de trabajo, ¿Cómo podría acercarme a ella? Todavía no trabaja en el local de pizza y bueno, conozco donde está su casa pero si voy allá parecería un acosador…."_

"Cierto, ella sacaba fotografías! Y si le pido que saque unas fotos para usarla como referencia en mi manga… "

– ¡Ahh lo estoy pensando demasiado! – se quejó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, los recuerdos recientes de Airi alejándose siendo envuelta por el viento y la imagen de ella caminando frente de él mientras tomaba de su mano le inundaron la mente.

"Si mi vida fuera un manga… Airi… la heroína, en todas mis vidas, seguirías siendo tú"

Fin.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Gracias por leer, mi headcanon es que Satoru y Airi termina juntos, ellos se complementan perfectamente, aunque Satoru debe esperar por la diferencia de edad xD saludos.


End file.
